Maldición de Curvas
by Sasha545
Summary: Todos saben que los Uchihas son pervertidos de closets. Asi que cuando Sasuke se enamora de cierta kunoichi de busto grande, por supuesto que el destino lo quiere joder. CRACKFIC. Oneshot. Traducción del fic de Camteaa: "Curse of Curves".


_Este fic no me pertenece. Es idea y obra de la autora __**Camteaa**__ quien amablemente me autorizó para traducirlo a español.  
Es un crack fic. Disfrútenlo y no se lo tomen muy en serio ^^  
_

* * *

**MALDICIÓN DE CURVAS**  
Escrito por **_Camteaa_**

* * *

No era como si Sasuke, _el Sasuke Uchiha_, fuese un inepto cuando se trataba de esas cosas románticas.

Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a estar en el lado confesante en una relación de atracción. El escenario usual consistía en una chica (más o menos, dos docenas de mujeres) tirándose a sus pies, suplicándole que hiciera el tango horizontal con ellas, o incluso mejor, que tuviera una _orgia _con ellas.

Está bien… tal vez el joven Uchiha fuese un _poco _inepto.

¡Además! No era como si los chicos _supieran _qué hacer en situaciones como esas. Los hombres como Sasuke no se mostraban interesados en ese tipo de cursilerías.

Eso era para las personas con _sentimientos_.

Y todos saben que Sasuke no tiene _sentimientos_.

Especialmente sentimientos cursis.

Así que pueden imaginar el shock que nuestro joven Uchiha sintió cuando se dio cuenta que su rostro se estaba sonrojado y que su corazón latía más fuerte cuando una cierta chica pasaba cerca de él.

Al principio, pensó seriamente que se estaba muriendo. Realmente consideró que había contraído algún tipo de enfermedad. O incluso peor… alguien le había echado una _**maldición**_.

Tsunade le dio una mirada llena de extrañeza cuando fue a consultarla.

—Estás perfectamente sano. No te sucede nada malo —le dijo cortante, subiendo una ceja cuando notó los gestos avergonzados en su rostro.

Entonces rápidamente despachó a Sasuke y su rostro incrédulo de su oficina.

Pasó gran parte del día sintiéndose miserable sobre una banca, intentando comprender qué tipo de condición terminal tenía y como podía remediarla. Estaba haciéndose a la idea de realizar seppuku cuando escuchó un "poof" atrás de él.

—Hola.

Hatake Kakashi había aparecido convenientemente en el árbol atrás del melancólico muchacho. Saltó desde las ramas del árbol y se sentó a su lado cuando recibió una mirada llena de resentimiento de parte de su estudiante.

—Tsunade-sama me dije que tú, uh, ¿cómo lo puso? ¿_estás teniendo problemas_? —le mencionó incómodamente el jounin enmascarado, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Sasuke lo observó con cuidado.

—Escucha, Sasuke, uh, tu cuerpo está pasando por muchos cambios en este momento, así que si encuentras que _eso _no te está funcionando adecuadamente, a veces…

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO ES ESO! —un muy ruborizado y humillado Sasuke gruñó contra sus manos, intentando cubrir su rostro.

—Sasuke, la disfunción eréctil…

—¡..#%#$^..!

—¿Entonces que te ocurre?

Sasuke era prácticamente un tomate en ese momento. Gimió tristemente contra sus palmas mientras explicaba la forma en que su corazón latía más rápido, en que su rostro se ruborizaba y sus palmas se volvían sudorosas cada vez que _**ella **_pasaba cerca de él.

Kakashi sonrió con gracia bajo su máscara ¡Aquello era mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado!

—Estás enamorado.

El Copy Ninja observó como los ojos de Sasuke se abrían con exageración mientras procedía a tener un ataque de pánico.

—E-eso no puede ser posible. Los Uchiha **no se enamoran**—Sasuke razonó, aferrándose a su pecho.

Kakashi chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso es lo que crees. Sólo porque tu hermano mayor sea socialmente inadaptado… o gay…

—¡NII-SAN NO ES GAY!

—Okey, okey, pero lo que estoy intentando decir es que, todo esto es algo natural. Especialmente porque tienes diecisiete años ahora. Le sucede a todos.

—Pero _**yo**_ no me enamoro. Las chicas se enamoran de _mí_—Sasuke protestó.

—Oh, ya supéralo —dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke le dio otra mirada irritada. El jounin sonrió misteriosamente, se puso de pie y desordenó el cabello de su estudiante. Ahora, Sasuke parecía un puercoespín enojado.

—Enamorarse no es tan malo. Ten.

El libro naranja insignia de Kakashi cayó sobre el regazo de Sasuke.

—Léelo. Tal vez aprendas qué hacer.

Y antes de que el Uchiha pudiese protestar, Kakashi se deshizo en el aire, apresurándose a decirle a Itachi sobre el pequeño predicamento de su hermano menor.

Sasuke, frustrado, sostuvo el libro con curiosidad y asco.

—¿Cómo carajos se supone que aprenda algo de la _pornografía?_

.

.

.

.

Itachi sobó su frente adolorida mientras Kakashi depositaba una lata de cerveza helada en su escritorio de trabajo. Había papeles depositados sobre la superficie de su mesa. Desde la parte baja de la lata de metal se condesaba agua, formando un pequeño charco.

—No la quiero —refunfuñó el mayor de los Uchiha, su cabeza le martilleaba.

—¡Yo creo que sí! —lo molestó Kakashi, reclinándose contra el borde del escritorio del líder de ANBU.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito una cerveza a las once de la mañana?

—Oh, no seas un niño —Kakashi sonrió sintiéndose complacido.

Itachi lo observo un momento irritado, para después abrir la lata de cerveza.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó, tomando un sorbo.

—Tengo información _interesante _para ti.

—¿Oh?

—Es sobre Sasuke.

Itachi observó al Copy Ninja desde el arco de su casi terminada lata de cerveza y subió una ceja. Cada vez que Kakashi mencionaba a Sasuke en una conversación, nunca era bueno el resultado.

—Oh dios… ¿A quién quemó esta vez?

—No, no. No es nada de ese tipo. Es algo incluso mejor.

Kakashi hizo una pausa para crear un efecto más dramático en sus palabras.

—Está _enamorado_.

Itachi se ahogó con la cerveza.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke quemó la única copia de Kakashi de _Icha Icha Paradise 27_. Para poder enfriar su cabeza, decidió ir a deprimirse un poco más cerca de los campos de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, lanzar kunais y rostizar troncos no fue de mucha ayuda.

Continuaba viendo _su _rostro en todas partes.

En ese momento, Sasuke se dio por vencido en intentar negar el extraño predicamento en el que estaba metido.

Okey. Lo admitía. Estaba enamorado.

Estaba enamorado de _Hinata Hyuga_.

Su rostro se sonrojó incluso más mientras su nombre recorría su mente una y otra vez. Su mano cubrió su boca cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en mayores aprietos de los que pensó.

¿Por qué, por qué, _por qué _de todas las chicas en el mundo tenía que ser la heredera de los Hyuga?

Seguramente podía tener cualquier chica que quisiera, excepto aquella a quien realmente deseaba.

Era muy sabido que Sasuke y Hinata se conocían uno al otro desde que eran niños. Los Uchiha y los Hyuga eran dos de los más poderosos clanes en Konoha; era sólo lógico que los niños de ambos clanes se conocieran unos a otros mientras crecían juntos.

Infortunadamente para Sasuke, la chica de cabello índigo nunca había mirado en su dirección, ni si quiera una vez. No lo había hecho cuando eran niños, y con seguridad no lo hacía ahora.

—¿Por qué yo? —se quejó contra sus palmas.

—¿Por qué tu qué?

Sasuke subió el rostro, irritado de que alguien hubiese interrumpido su lamento. Shikamaru estaba pasando junto al frustrado Uchiha, sus manos en los bolsillos, con Chouji a su lado. Observó a Sasuke con cautela, mientras éste lo miraba con resentimiento.

—Que problemático. Perdón por preguntar —Shikamaru rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la dirección a la cual se dirigía.

—¡Espera!

Observando sobre su hombro, Shikamaru vio que Sasuke estaba parado; sus puños estaban apretados y su rostro lucía más como una cereza que un rostro humano.

_Dios mío, que tipo tan problemático._

—¿Qué? —le preguntó de vuelta.

—¿C-cómo lograste que Ino saliera contigo? —Sasuke le preguntó con los dientes apretados.

El único sonido entre los tres chicos eran el ruido crujiente que hacían las papas fritas que Chouji se metía rápidamente a la boca.

—¿Perdón? —Shikamaru preguntó, pensando que había escuchado mal a Sasuke.

No había sido sorpresa para nadie cuando Ino y él comenzaron a salir, pero tener al Uchiha preguntándole sobre su vida amorosa era simplemente _extraño_.

—Ya me escuchaste —le espetó Sasuke.

—Vaya —Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza—. Supongo que sólo se lo pregunté. Se sentía natural hacerlo… ¿Por qué?

El rostro de Sasuke procedió a volverse un millón de tonos rojos.

—S-sólo me lo preguntaba, ¿qué? ¿Acaso no puedo sentir curiosidad? —respondió irritado.

De pronto todo tuvo sentido para el genio.

—Oh _dios_, ¿quién es ella? Pobre chica.

—¡SHHH! ¡No-no lo digas tan alto! —Sasuke gritó desesperadamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Arruinaría mi reputación.

—¿Tu reputación de qué? ¿Como Uchiha?

—¡Como hombre!

Shikamaru se quejó en voz alta ante la obstinación y orgullo que parecía correr dentro de todo el clan Uchiha.

—Mira —le dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke—. Me importa un reverendo carajo quien es ella. Sin embargo, nunca va a saber si no le dices algo al respecto. Necesitas ser franco.

Sasuke empujó la mano de Shikamaru hoscamente de su hombro, murmurando "lo que sea" y caminando con rapidez para desaparecer.

Chouji se dirigió a su mejor amigo entonces.

—Le debió haber dado papas fritas. A las gatas les gustan las papas fritas.

—No, Chouji, ese eres tú.

.

.

.

.

—¿Que quiere _qué_? —chilló Ino.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—Flores. Quiero flores —le dijo con rudeza.

_Rubia tonta. Si estoy dentro de su maldita florería es porque obviamente quiero flores.  
_  
Ino se rascó la cabeza confundida. De por sí era muy raro que Sasuke le hablara y era incluso más extraño que le estuviese pidiendo flores.

… Algo estaba pasando.

—…¿Por qué quieres flores?

Cuando el rostro de Sasuke se puso de un asombroso tono rojizo, Ino lo supo enseguida.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡_No_ lo _estás_! ¿En serio? —exclamó la rubia.

El sobrecogedor asombro que sentía al darse cuenta de que Sasuke saliera con alguien que no fuese Sakura, diablos, que saliera con cualquiera, comenzó a freírle el cerebro un poco.

—Ino. _Cállate._

—Lo haré si me dices para quien son —la chica sonrió tímidamente.

—No.

—¡Prometo que no le diré a nadie! ¿Por favor, Sasuke-kun? ¿Por faavoooooooooooooooor? ¡Te daré las flores gratis si me dices!

Sasuke comenzó a considerar esta oferta. No tenía mucho dinero y si le pedía a su hermano mayor, Itachi le daría un sermón por ser descuidado con el dinero. Por su puesto, le preguntaría para quién eran las flores. De hecho, era mejor dejar que Ino supiera sobre su enamoramiento a que Itachi se enterara.

Por que Itachi era jodidamente aterrador.

—Está bien.

Los ojos de Ino brillaron despampanantemente mientras comenzaba a envolver un ramo de flores blancas para Sasuke.

—Dilo.

—EsHinata —Sasuke dijo con rapidez, intentando salvar su rostro mientras se daba la vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo.

Mientras Ino chillaba llena de júbilo nuevamente, Sasuke comenzó a arrepentirse de su decisión sobre hacer algo al respecto a su enamoramiento.

Desafortunadamente, Sasuke se enteró a las malas de que Ino había sido la peor persona a la cual contarle su secreto.

Dos horas después, casi todos en Konoha sabían que Sasuke sentía algo por la heredera de los Hyuga.

…Incluyendo Neji.

.

.

.

.

Nuestro genio favorito del clan Hyuga se dirigía hecho una furia a través de las calles de Konoha en búsqueda de su, pronto a estar muerto, objetivo. Tenten y Lee intentaban detenerlo con desesperación sujetándolo de la remera.

—¡Neji no lo hagas! ¡No deberías interferir! —Tenten gritó, aferrándose a la parte trasera de su camiseta.

—¡Hinata-sama puede estar con alguien mucho mejor que _él_! —gritó Neji furioso, arrastrando a Tenten y a Lee junto a él.

Lee enterró los pies sobre el suelo y tiró de Neji lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¡Por favor Neji! ¡Es el _verano_ de su _juventud_! ¡Sasuke-san sólo está manifestando sus juveniles sentimientos…!

—¡NO DEBERÍA TENER SENTIMIENTO EN PRIMER LUGAR! —el genio de los Hyuga rugió— ¡VOY A _ESTERILIZAR _A ESE BASTARDO! ¡COMO SE ATREVE A MIRAR A HINATA-SAMA!

—¡Neji! ¡Estás siendo sobreprotector! ¡Ni si quiera la ha invitado a salir! —Tenten intentó razonar con él.

Neji hizo un extraño y estrangulado sonido que provenía de su garganta mientras Lee golpeaba a su amigo haciéndolo caer al suelo, procediendo a sentarse sobre su cabeza.

—¡MALDITO SEAS UCHIHA!

.

.

.

.

Con el pasar del día, Sasuke comenzó a advertir cada que las personas lo estaba mirando más de lo normal. Las chicas lloraban cuando él se acercaba, las mujeres susurraban atrás de sus manos y los hombres sonreían divertidos y lo apuntaban.

Algunas tuvieron la audacia de acercársele y darle consejos.

—Sólo hazle cariño en la panza, ¿qué es tan difícil sobre hacer eso? —Kiba le había dicho, rascando a Akamaru atrás de la oreja.

—. . . —dijo Shino, y luego ambos se alejaron.

Jiraiya le había dado una lista de cosas que decirle a una mujer para enamorarla, le guiñó el ojo y luego desapareció para observar el show junto a Kakashi e Itachi.

Naruto, por lejos, había sido el peor.

—¡Oi! ¡Teme! ¡Escuché que te gusta Hinata! —le gritó desde el otro lado de la calle, sin ningún tino.

Sasuke quería enterrarse a sí mismo en un agujero y morir. Pero, como estaba frente a Naruto, tenía que actuar despreocupadamente. Quiero decir, era _Naruto _de quien estamos hablando. El tipo era más despistado que un saco de piedras.

Y Sasuke prefería irse al _infierno _antes de recibir consejos de un saco de piedras.

—¡Vete al diablo dobe! ¡No es algo que te incumba!

—Apuesto que sólo te gusta por su _delantera._Ne, ne, teme, los senos de Hinata son…

_Magníficos. Hermosos. Jodidamente excitantes._

—NARUTO.

—Vaya, te puso un hechizo —el chico se burló.

_ Malditas sean sus curvas._

—Cállate. Cállate. Cállate.

—¡Pero Sasuke! ¡Pensé que no te gustaban las chicas! —Naruto protestó fuertemente, causando que la población de Konoha se volteara a escucharlos hablar.

—¿Qué _**carajos**_? —Sasuke gruñó, mirando al chico con horror.

—¡En serio! Pero creí que tú e Itachi eran como, como, ¡_gay_!

Sasuke consideró eso como su límite.

Golpear a Naruto en el rostro nunca lo hizo sentir mejor.

.

.

.

.

—¿Crees que viva? —Kakashi le preguntó con suavidad a Jiraiya mientras mordía uno de sus dangos observando la escena desde la seguridad que le ofrecían los árboles.

—Heh heh, ¿quién sabe? —el sabio pervertido rió— ¡Oi, Itachi! ¡Deja de lucir como si tu pez hubiese muerto!

El pobre Uchiha mayor se volteó hacia sus dos compañeros con algo de desesperación y una mirada de angustia en su rostro perfecto.

—¿Por qué… _carajos_ todos piensan que soy _gay_?

.

.

.

.

Mientras todo Konoha seguía escandalizada por el asunto de Sasuke, Hinata no tenía idea de que su nombre estaba siendo mencionado por toda la villa. La joven heredera se sentó en el jardín y con cuidado comenzó a poner tierra sobre las pequeñas semillas que había comprado de Ino durante esa mañana.

Sonrió y se limpió el sudor de su frente. Era un buen día. El sol estaba brillando, los parajillos cantando y su primo no estaba a la vista…

No es como si hubiese tenido problemas con Neji, era sólo que con el paso de los años se había vuelto en extremo sobreprotector con ella. Cualquier hombre que no fuese un Hyuga, Nii-san había razonado, era un engendro del demonio y no debía tener ningún tipo de contacto con su dulce y pequeña primita.

La chica de ojos lavanda reunió sus herramientas de jardinería y volvió hacia el complejo de los Hyuga. Estaba pensando tomar un baño y luego ir a comprar abarrotes para la cena cuando Ko entró por el rincón del pasillo.

—¡Hi-Hinata-sama!

—¡Ko-kun! —la joven sonrió con calidez a su guardián de toda la vida y además, amigo.

Sin embargo, la mirada llena de pánico en el usual calmado Hyuga le dijo que algo estaba realmente mal.

—¡Hinata-sama! ¡Hay alguien esperándola en la entrada! —dijo Ko, luciendo horrorizado.

—¿Quién? —preguntó ella confundida.

—¡U-Uchiha!

.

.

.

.

Itachi había abandonado a sus dos rudos compañeros en ese árbol y había decidido visitar a los Hyuga. Se quedó afuera del complejo en donde vivían luciendo poco divertido.

_Que digno. Ni si quiera me ofrecieron té._

Subió la mirada con el sonido de pasos y se encontró a sí mismo cara a cara con la hija mayor del líder de los Hyuga. Bueno, era más como cara a pelo, ya que la joven mantenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos ocultos, por miedo a que Itachi usara su mangekyo en ella o algo así.

Como dije, jodidamente aterrador.

—¿P-puedo ayudarlo, Itachi-san?

El capitán de ANBU suspiró y examinó a la chica frente a él. Frunció el ceño. Definitivamente podía apreciar lo que Sasuke veía en ella. Su cabello sedoso y oscuro, su suave mirar, sus ojos como perlas…

_Sus curvas._

Maldición. Mira ese cuerpo.

Itachi tuvo más compostura que su hermano menor y mantuvo cualquier pensamiento inapropiado o pervertido bajo sus mangas, escondido.

—Hinata-chan, ¿por qué no me invitas a pasar? Podemos… tomar té —Itachi sonrió con suavidad, sus ojos brillando lujuriosamente mientras su mirada se perdía en sus senos.

La heredera de los Hyuga sonrió con inocencia y dejó al lobo entrar a su hogar.

—¡Okay!

Si las personas pudiesen leer mentes, habrían afirmado rápidamente que Itachi definitivamente no era gay.

Sólo era un pervertido de closet con un fetiche por los senos.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Neji se lanzó contra Sasuke, el pobre Uchiha ni si quiera pudo comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Neji había logrado liberarse de Lee y Tenten para poder encontrar a su objetivo: Sasuke. Desafortunadamente para éste, Neji sólo necesitó un par de segundos para visualizarlo con su byakugan y comenzó a cargar en contra de él como un elefante furioso. Los dos muchachos forcejearon uno contra el otro en la mitad de la calle.

—¿QUÉ _**CARAJOS **_TE SUCEDE HYUGA?

—DILE ADIÓS A TU HOMBRÍA MOCOSO UCHIHA.

Con un lamento bastante quejumbroso, Sasuke luchó para escaparse del agarre de Neji y sujetó al mayor de los Hyuga por su perfecto y brillante cabello. Con un grito enfurecido, Neji apuntó una patada bien puesta en la hombría de Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sasuke explotaron en estrellas mientras el dolor golpeaba sus fresas y rama como una tonelada de ladrillos.

—¡Hijo de #$%#!

Neji se puso de pie, gimiendo, mientras Sasuke giraba en el suelo, viendo lo que quedaba de su orgullo y dignidad cayendo lejos junto a sus bolas.

—¡Ni te atrevas a acercarte a mi prima… pedazo de mmmmmmrf!

Sasuke subió la mirada a pesar de su dolor justo a tiempo para ver como Kakashi tomaba al sicótico Hyuga por su cuello. Gruñó mientras el jounin también levantaba su cuerpo hacia el aire.

—Detengan la escena que están haciendo, ustedes dos. Es vergonzoso —dijo el Copy Ninja para luego suspirar.

El líder del equipo siete decidió interferir antes de que Neji y Sasuke causaran un gran escándalo entre los Hyuga y los Uchiha.

_Los niños estos días…_

Kakashi arrastró a los dos por la calle con Neji siseando molesto y Sasuke lloriqueando todo el camino.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Hiashi abrió la puerta corrediza hacia su cocina, lo último que esperó fue ver a su hija mayor y al heredero del clan Uchiha sentados en la mesa bebiendo su precioso té oolong de 100.000 ryos. Su mandíbula cayó al piso.

—¿Qu-qu-qué?

Hinata se puso de pie de golpe, casi botando el té, evitándose esto gracias a Itachi quien sostuvo la taza con facilidad y se puso de pie también.

—¡O-Otou-sama! —chilló Hinata.

Hiashi se aferró el pecho con las manos en un intento de controlar la velocidad de su corazón.

—¡M-mi té! —el Viejo hombre gritó, observando las hojas utilizadas con desesperanza.

Itachi subió una ceja.

_¿En serio? ¿Por hojas de té?_

—Perdóneme, Hiashi-sama. No pretendí faltarle el respeto. Su hija sólo me estaba ofreciendo su excelente compañía. Es bastante encantadora —dijo Itachi sonriéndole a la joven junto a él.

Hinata se sonrojó y miró hacia un costado con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Hiashi se ahogó.

—O-oh, ¿de verdad? —el cabeza de los Hyuga preguntó.

De pronto, las puertas de papel fueron abiertas de improviso. Sasuke y Neji cayeron súbitamente contra el suelo, los dos luciendo adoloridos.

—¡Itachi nii-san!

—¡H-Hinata-sama!

—H-H-HINATA...c-c-c-chan...

—¿Sobrino?

—Sasuke.

—¡N-N-Neji-niisan! ¡S-Sasuke-kun!

—¡Uchiha!

De pronto el rostro del Copy Ninja apareció a través de la puerta.

—¡Kakashi! —gritó de improviso.

Los tres Hyugas y los dos Uchiha miraron al jounin, completamente confundidos. Kakashi frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, todos estaban gritando nombres… me sentí excluido.

—Kakashi… cállate —dijo Itachi secamente.

El hombre de pelo plateado sonrió antes de retirarse de la cocina, dejando al grupo de personas ahí para que arreglaran las cosas por sí mismos.

—¡Nii-san! ¿Qué estás hacienda aquí? —Sasuke demandó, dándose cuenta con un sonrojo que Hinata lo estaba observando.

Miró a la tímida chica por el rabillo del ojo e instantáneamente se volvió más rojo.

_Oh dios mío._

_Está usando un peto._

_Y shorts._

_Oh dios. Mira ese cuerpo._

_¡Déjame tenerla!_

Luciendo completamente calmado, Itachi continuó bebiendo el té de Hiashi y le dio a su hermano menor una mirada entretenida, mientras observaba como sus hormonas se estaban volviendo locas.

—Apenas estaba teniendo una conversación, ¿verdad Hinata-_chan_? —Itachi sonrió divertido.

La mandíbula de Sasuke cayó hasta el suelo y Hiashi se desmalló muerto mientras Itachi continuaba bebiendo lo último de su té extremadamente caro. La chica chilló nuevamente e intentó arrastrar el cuerpo inerte de su padre hasta una silla. En el intertanto, el rostro de Neji se estaba volviendo de un extraño color rojizo.

De pronto gritó, golpeando sus pies contra el suelo impacientemente.

—¡Neji nii-san! ¡No grites! —Hinata suplicó.

—Creo que nos hemos quedado más tiempo del pertinente —dijo Itachi, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Nii-san! —Sasuke se quejó.

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora LARGO!

—¡ESPERA! —chilló Sasuke, perdiendo la compostura.

Rápidamente sacó el ramo de flores blancas que Ino le había preparado antes del enorme cuello de su camisa. Se veían realmente tristes en esa condición, eran un patético intento de arreglo floral.

_Okay Sasuke. Es ahora o nunca_.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO! —Neji entró en pánico, intentando cubrir la boca de Sasuke.

—HINA…

—¡NO LO HAGAS CARAJO!

Aquello funcionó hasta que Sasuke lo mordió. Finalmente, el menor de los Uchiha tomó un gran respiro, cerró los ojos y…

—¡TEAMOHINATA!

_Y tus senos._

Neji, con un grito amazónico, tacleó a Sasuke al suelo e intentó golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Pétalos de flores volaron por todos lados y la cocina de los Hyuga casi fue destruida. Itachi negó con el rostro mientras se sobaba la frente, sintiendo que su dolor de cabeza estaba volviendo.

Hinata sólo los _miró_.

—Ano...Sasuke-kun...

Neji pausó la golpiza que le estaba dando a Sasuke, así que los dos pudieron mirar hacia arriba para escuchar la respuesta de Hinata.

—Lo-lo siento… me gusta alguien más.

.

.

.

.

Y así acabó la vida amorosa de Sasuke para siempre.

Hinata se había enamorado perdidamente de Itachi después de hablar sólo una vez en toda su vida con él, como prerrequisito de toda esa situación del "amor a primera vista". E Itachi _a__ceptó plenamente _y de todo corazón la maldición de curvas de Hinata.

Sasuke, sumamente insultado y deprimido, juró matar a su hermano y reclamar a Hinata como suya nuevamente.

Neji hizo equipo con Sasuke por dos minutos antes de darse cuenta que su cabello estaba al menos 12 centímetros más corto después de que el Uchiha encontrara un par de tijeras en la cocina y se lo cortara en medio de su épica batalla.

Hiashi murió. El té que Itachi y Hinata bebieron tenía intensas propiedades médicas que el líder de los Hyuga necesitaba para poder sobrevivir a un caso de laryncongunticumlotivitis..._algo_. Pero, murió luego de no recibir su medicamento.

Hinata e Itachi se casaron.

Chouji se comió sus papas fritas.

Y todos en Konoha de alguna forma sobrevivieron.

…Excepto Hiashi. Porque él murió.


End file.
